


Brothers-In-Arms

by iavenjqasdf



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: At least at first anyway, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 10:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10305005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf
Summary: I don't have a funny title for this one





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viscousdessert](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=viscousdessert).



> Done as part of a trade with P-RO! Feels like I've come full circle, as their KentSain art was one of the ones that got me into the FE fandom in the first place lmfao.

“…and her hair! Such radiant emerald locks, soft as the finest silk! I bet they’d look lovely splayed across my pillow after-“

“That’s enough!” Kent barked, slamming the butt of his spear down for emphasis. Unfortunately, Sain’s boot happened to be in the way, interrupting the green cavalier’s rambling with a yelp of pain as he grabbed at his foot.

“Oww! What was that for?!” he whined, rubbing his sore (and quickly reddening) toes.

“Apologies, Sain, but I simply cannot stand listening to you lust after Lady Lyndis in such a manner,” Kent lectured, taking care to put his spear down more gently this time. “It’s unbecoming of a knight of Caelin, not to mention _quite_ annoying.”

“Oh, jealous that I’ve got a better chance with her than you, are we?” Sain’s pained grimace was instantly replaced with a stupid grin. “Could’ve just said so, partner.”

Kent huffed indignantly as Sain stuck his tongue out, displaying a level of maturity lower than most had developed by age ten. “My own feelings towards Lady Lyndis, or lack thereof, are of no import. It’s your juvenile behavior that seems to be the issue here. You act as if you never outgrew your years as a lustful teenager!” he insisted, mustering his sternest tone.

Sain winced inwardly; he’d not known Kent to speak so harshly. They’d been partners (not to mention friends) for many years now; Sain wasn’t sure what it was about today’s tirade that had cause Kent to snap like that. Maybe that last battle just had him on edge?

Regardless, Sain rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Just cause you can’t even let yourself _imagine_ having a good time, doesn’t mean I shouldn’t.”

“Now hold on!” Kent’s brow furrowed into a defensive frown as he jabbed a finger into the center of Sain’s chestplate. “Don’t throw out accusations like that when you haven’t a shred of proof. My imagination is plenty active!” he huffed, crossing his arms across his chest, hoping his point had been made.

A mischievous smile spread across Sain’s features. “Oh, sounds like I hit a weak point, didn’t I?” He cupped his chin in one hand, rubbing it exaggeratedly as if deep in thought. “Hmm, whoever could be the object of the ever-serious Kent’s desires, I wonder?”

Kent turned away, concealing the blush forming on his cheeks at Sain’s behavior. “That’s precisely none of your concern, Sain,” he muttered, suddenly lacking much of his earlier conviction.

“If you say so,” Sain shrugged, turning on his heel to leave. “But if you never tell me, I’ll just keep believing what I want.”

Kent sighed heavily, watching Sain leave with a scowl. _If only he knew_.

* * *

Kent really wished his resolve to forget the whole exchange had lasted longer. But it rooted itself solidly in a deep part of his mind, refusing to leave no matter how hard he tried to dislodge it. Distracting himself (in the form of sharpening and polishing everyone’s weapons after supper) didn’t work. Neither did an attempt to overwrite those thoughts with some reading, quickly foiled by the fact that he’d gone through all his books enough times to know them all by heart anyway.

His last resort was trying to release some of that pent-up aggression, yet just like the training dummy he slashed at mercilessly, memories of his earlier conversation kept springing back up for more.

**_SMACK!_ **

_Why had I barked at Sain like that?_

**_CRASH!_ **

_Is he still upset with me?_

**_WHAM!_ **

_What would he do if he really knew?_

“Ah, Kent! I thought I’d find you here!” came that familiar voice, quickly approaching from behind. Kent sighed, letting his weapon rest against his side (the butt of a spear was one thing, but if he’d dropped his sword on Sain’s toes, there would be real trouble).

“And how did you know that?” he responded, turning to face his companion jogging towards him.

“Are you kidding? Who else would be out here training in the dead of night?” Sain snorted, throwing an arm over the dummies shoulder, as if he were an old friend. “Come on, what’s whaling on this poor guy gonna teach you that you haven’t already done a thousand times for real?”

Kent had to admit, he had a point. What Sain had failed to consider, of course, was that he’d not come out here to train. One look at that dumb, boyish grin he knew so well-.

Kent turned away; there went any hope of getting _that_ out of his mind.

“Oh, so the moment I show up, you suddenly get all shy?” Sain continued to tease. “Why’s that? ‘cause me telling you to go to bed just reminds you of how empty yours is?”

“ _ENOUGH!_ ” Kent roared, jaw clenched so tight he half expected it to shatter. “If you’d cease your childish insults for even a second, maybe you would see what’s been under your nose this whole time!”

“What, that you’ve got the hots for me?”

“P-pardon?!” Kent sputtered. “Don’t be ridiculous! I don’t have- my adoration for you is strictly professional!”

“Really? Could’ve sworn I’d called that one,” Sain frowned slightly, before that smirk came right back. “…wait, but- did you just say you _adored_ me?”

Kent clapped a palm over his face, nails digging into his scalp in frustration. _How’d that fool ever manage to figure it out? And how could he stand to speak so bluntly about it, to boot?_

“So I was right, wasn’t I?” Sain’s voice was suddenly much closer, his hand finding its way to Kent’s shoulder with surprising lightness. “Gods, you’re cute when you’re all flustered like that.”

“And is _that_ why you’ve always done your utmost to embarrass me?” Kent managed through gritted teeth.

“Sort of, yeah,” Sain laughed, gently prying Kent’s hand away from his face. “Figured it’d be the quickest way to get you to confess if my hunch was right, too.”

Kent slowly released a breath, sounding more like a hiss than a sigh. _Just breathe_. He opened his eyes at last, finding Sain smiling. Not his usual lovestruck, borderline-lustful expression; just… a regular smile. The one that gave Kent butterflies in his stomach whenever it shone in his direction, the one that made him wish they could be more than just brothers-in-arms.

Maybe they could.

“Is- is this even permissible?” he managed at last. “I’m afraid we shouldn’t be doing this.”

Sain just laughed, pulling Kent ever-so-slightly closer. “When we have each other, we can do anything,” he declared. “So, what do you say, Kent? Ready to come clean?”

Kent answered not with his words, but with his lips, meeting Sain’s at last with all the vigor and passion he’d expected from the red cavalier. All those years of pent-up urges and suppressed fantasies came pouring out as they fumbled awkwardly through Kent’s first kiss. Teeth clacked clumsily against each other as Kent’s hands fumbled, unsure of where to go, before settling on Sain’s waist, pulling him forward with a small moan.

A faint string of spit connected them as they parted for air, severed as Sain wiped his mouth with a laugh. “You’ve never kissed anyone before, have you?”

“No, I have not,” Kent admitted; the answer seemed obvious enough, anyway.

“That’s okay,” Sain chuckled, planting another square on Kent’s lips. “You’ll learn.”

* * *

“I… suppose it goes without saying, but I’ve never experienced… _this_ , either,” Kent nervously rubbed at the back of his neck, instinctively crossing his legs to try to hide the bulge growing in his smallclothes. His typical cautiousness seemed to have faded with worrying speed after that first kiss; another had followed, and another, followed by a grope and a suggestive comment from Sain, and now, here he was, about to go to bed with his best friend.

Kent found himself unable to watch Sain took his sweet time stripping, gaze instead wandering around the inside of the other man’s tent. He had to admit, it wasn’t anywhere near as slovenly as he’d expected it to have been; not that there was much time to leave a mess with the army on the move and all, but if anyone could’ve done it, he’d have guessed it would be Sain.

 _Maybe one day we’ll even share it_.

“This is gonna be a lot harder if you can’t even look at me.” The sound of Sain’s voice quickly brought Kent back down from such impossible fantasies. He turned his attention back to Sain, who now matched Kent’s own state of undress. “Come, join me,” he beckoned.

Kent swallowed as he took Sain’s hand, cautiously kneeling beside him on the sheet. He was met with another reassuring kiss from his friend. “Don’t worry,” he whispered. “It’ll be fun. Just… play with me like you play with yourself.”

“Er-“ A sheepish grin found its way onto Kent’s face. “I… don’t, really.”

Sain laughed, loud. “No wonder you’re always so uptight,” he chuckled, relishing the sight of blush rising on the serious man’s cheeks. “Guess it’ll be up to me to take the reins, then, huh?”

Sain propped himself up on one arm, shifting his body so he lay atop Kent, feeling a telltale hardness press against his thigh awkwardly. “I can already see you’re excited,” he laughed, deliberately bumping his own crotch against Kent’s. “Don’t worry, I am too.”

He kissed Kent leisurely, letting his tongue mingle with the other knight’s, swallowing his tiny moans of approval as he felt him relax under his ministrations. It was with some hesitation that he broke the kiss at last, pressing a new one against Kent’s jaw, before moving lower still.

His neck, his collarbone, his chest; no part of Kent was left untouched by Sain as he lavished attention upon his lover’s body. It was like something out of a corny romance novel, something Kent was more than a bit ashamed to admit was part of his private library.

Sain’s tongue flicking over his nipple prompted a small groan from Kent. “Sensitive? That’s cute,” Sain cooed, laughing at cringe that evoked from the crimson knight. He decided to tease him in a different way, ghosting his fingers over the other nipple before instead bringing it to Kent’s abdomen, letting it glide along the well-defined muscle there instead.

Kent swallowed nervously as Sain approached what was no doubt the object of his desire, straining against his uncomfortably tight smallclothes, the faintest bit of pre-cum beading at the tip. Sain flashed him a wicked smile before briefly taking it into his mouth, the flimsy barrier of the fabric all that separated them now.

Sain let out a low whistle as he extracted Kent’s manhood at last. “Wow, not bad,” his admiration certainly sounded genuine. “Bigger than I thought.”

“Y-you’ve thought about-?”

“Of course I have,” Sain laughed, casually pressing a kiss against the tip, drawing a sharp inhale from Kent in the process. “What, don’t tell me you’ve never eyed my ass while we were riding, and wished I was riding you instead,” he added with a wink. Kent covered his face with his hands; he was never going to get away from this teasing, was he?

Sain’s mouth enveloping his erection at last sent a shudder up Kent’s spine; the wet heat almost as pleasant as the fact that it had gotten him to stop talking for a moment. He sighed with pleasure as Sain took him in deeper, a hand gripping the base for stability as his tongue slid over his shaft. He felt a deep rumble against his cock, realizing a moment later that it was the sound of Sain groaning around him.

Sain had clearly developed, if not perfected, his blowjob technique; Kent found himself reduced to a moaning mess in no time as the blonde bobbed his ahead atop his cock, leaving streaks of saliva glistening along his shaft as he went. “A-ah, Sain, I’m-“

In an instant Sain withdrew, that grin Kent knew so well suddenly taking on a new  upon Sain’s sweat-matted face and lusty gaze. “Right, don’t want the fun to be over so soon,” he chuckled, removing his own smallclothes at last. Kent couldn’t help but stare at the dick that sprung free; it didn’t quite match his own in size, but he found himself nonetheless transfixed by it.

Kent’s sudden interest didn’t escape Sain. He thrust his hips forward proudly as he straddled him once more, presenting it to his companion in all its glory. “Impressed, I see,” he chuckled. “Would you like a taste?”

“Yes, please,” Kent barely recognized his own voice, hoarse with lust and _want_ as Sain scooted forward, bringing his erection within tongue’s reach of the cavalier’s mouth. Kent placed a hesitant hand on Sain’s member, in awe of how warm it felt. He brought his lips to the tip, giving it an experimental lick. The salty flavor and musky scent was… unusual, to say the least, but not unpleasant. Besides, Sain had seemed to enjoy himself earlier. With that knowledge, Kent carefully took more of it into his mouth, finding that it fit quite comfortably as he clumsily lapped around it.

Sain’s hand came to a rest in Kent’s hair, gently guiding him into a sort of rhythm. His lips slid over Sain’s shaft with little elegance or grace, but that would come with time. He reached back with his free hand, feeling around for Kent’s erection before taking hold, rewarding his inquisitiveness with a few slow strokes.

Kent’s hips rutted subtly against Sain’s hand, as he did his best to stroke Kent to the same rhythm as he was being blown. He felt a pair of hands grip his ass, squeezing firmly, urging Sain to thrust deeper into his mouth. He couldn’t help but laugh; Kent wasn’t exactly the most talkative man, but even now, he found a way to make his demands known, and Sain was all too happy to comply.

Given his inexperience, it came as no surprise when Kent came a bit sooner than he’d have liked, bucking into Sain’s hand desperately as he moaned around his girth. Feeling his friend’s warm seed spill over his hand was more exciting to Sain than he suspected it should’ve been, and after a few seconds, he, too, found himself nearing his climax, signaling for Kent to pull away with a sharp tug, and not a moment too soon. Sain’s seed fell in soft ropes onto Kent’s flushed face, a few drops even making their way into his panting mouth. Kent thankfully maintained the presence of mind to move a hand to Sain’s shaft, stroking him to milk out every last drop of his release.

“…Damn,” was the first word out of Kent’s mouth once he’d come down from his ecstatic high and regained his breath. His face was drenched in cum, as was his crotch and Sain’s hand. Kent watched in disbelief as Sain simply laughed this off as well, bringing his hand to his mouth to lick off a fresh streak.

“You taste great, Kent,” he snickered, laughing as Kent clapped his hand over his face in embarrassment once again, forgetting the mess still there. The snickers became full-on guffaws as Kent recoiled in disgust, having smeared the semen in his embarrassment. “Here’s to many more nights of fun that have yet to come!”

Kent silently fumbled for a kerchief, wondering how many of these nights he’d survive at this rate.

The warmth of his companion nuzzling against his back and the soft whisper of _I love you_ in his ear told him he’d make it.


End file.
